1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to band saws and, more particularly, to a short band saw with a relatively wide throat or work aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, band saw configurations have typically been rather large and complex machines designed for permanent or semi-permanent installation at a particular work site. In order to provide a relatively wide throat so relatively wide work pieces can be accepted, the band saw blade is run around a relatively long continuous path. When the path provided is be rectangular, the flexing of the saw blade at the turning corners seriously lessens the useful life of the blade due to metal fatigue. Thus, a number of band saw configurations provide relatively long arcuate paths for the blade either by the use of relatively large turning wheels such as that illustrated in Hedgpeth U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,923, or with a plurality of closely spaced rollers as illustrated in Holt U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,775 and Orescan U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,436, to decrease the total size of the saw. While such arcuate blade paths have been feasible for use in large permanently installed machines, such a construction has heretofore been too large and cumbersome for portable hand usable band saws and such portable saws have typically used blade paths with relatively sharp angular turns.
Thus, there has been a need in the field of band saws for a construction which decreased the turning angles of the blade path but were still small and lightweight. The present invention satisfies that need.